Dawn Of Doom
by Jeszkrgr
Summary: Serenity lives by herself in the country ,trying to avoid the rest of the world. But when a strange infection starts turning people into zombies Her and three friends take refuge in a barn where Serenity must face her past to save her friends and herself.
1. Default Chapter

Serenity finished brushing her teeth and went to the computer. The country life was boring but safe. She liked the feeling of isolisation. Sometimes it got lonley though and that is where the internet came in. She quickly signed onto her messanger.

Heartless love has signed in.

Heartless love: Hey how are things in the city?

Slow death: Not to good. Some weird disease has gotten out and everybody's going crazy. People are eating each other and kinda lurching around. They look like they belong in a Romero movie.

Heartless love: Damn that sucks. Does anybody know what's going on?

Slow death: No. My mother is hysterical and can hardly move. I think her bite got infected.

Heartless Love: Someone bit her!

Slow death: Yes and it looks bad.

Heartless Love: Maybe you should get out of the city for a bit; you don't wanna get hurt do you?

Slow death: Where will I go?

Just as Serenity is about to type back somebody starts to pound on her door. Getting up she goes to the door and opens it. Riley and Vanessa stumble in. Serenity's closest neighbors. They were pulling somebody along. Rileys girlfriend Kim. Serenity steps aside and lets them in.

"What happened?" She asked avoiding Riley's eyes. Serenity had always had a thing for Riley and it hurt her to see him with that bitch Kim.

"Some guy came onto our property and attacked Kim." Riley said, "I beat him up but he bit a chunk clean outta Kim's arm. Vanessa came over hearing strange things were going on and we decided to come and see if you were O.K."

"I was just talking to my internet buddy, oh crap I just left him there!" Serenity rushes back to the computer.

Heartless Love: Tyler why don't you come out to my place? I live 50 miles west of Wayward inn.

Slow Death: Sounds good. My mother just died I'll be there soon what's your street number?

Heartless love: 39666 hope to see you soon.

Slow Death has signed off.

Serenity turns back to the three people surrounding her couch. Riley has torn his shirt and is trying to stop the bleeding on Kim's arm. Serenity approaches the couch and looks down at Kim. Her face is horribly pale and she is breathing fast. She is sweating and crying.

"RILEY!" She screams. He bends down next to her and strokes her hair whispering to her, trying to calm her.

"I think she's gonna die…" Vanessa whispers. "That guy must have bitten a vein or something…"

"Nobody can scream that loud and die." Serenity says looking in Kim's eyes. They are looking rather strange, blank yet full of some plump unimaginable horror. Serenity pushes Riley over and leans over Kim's face. She started to pant her breath fogging Serenity's face. Then she stopped breathing.

"She's dead." Serenity says this her eyes fixed on Kim's glazed eyes. Then they changed full of some blank knowledge as she lunged foreword and bit into Serenity's shoulder.

Well I'm leaving it here please feel free to tell me what you think if its liked then I'll continue the series if it isn't then I wont.

Jesz


	2. Dawn Of Doom The Barn

Serentiy pulled backwards ,but only on impulse. Her mind was entirely gone. Had Kim bit her? Kim got up ,blood dribbling down her chin her eyes full of blank and horrible knowledge. Kim went back at Serenity ,and Serenity quicky side-stepped and watched Kim lurch into a window. Suddenly the daze Serenity was in broke.

"To The barn!" She shrieked running out of the house. They ran to the barn Serenity with her hand pressed to her neck. They get into the barn and Serenity pulls the door shut with the aid of Riley. Serenity falls to the ground exausted.

"Pull that bar in though the holders." Serenity forces out "There are a few other doors to but I think there padlocked shut. Oh and watch for my friend Tyler ,He said he was going to come over here for a bit."

"Alright ,Vanessa go check the doors ,I'll watch for Tyler." Riley says. "I'll help Serenity to the Hay Loft." Vanessa hurries off and Riley helps Serenity to her feet.

"Are we having fun yet?" Serenity mumbles then raises her hand to her head absently rubbing at her right temple. "Its just like we walked into a Romero movie or something."

"Are you o.k?" Riley asked, ",I mean you aren't gonna die or anything are you?"

"I don't really know." Serenity mumbles, a huge migrane building up in her temples. Riley climbs up the ladder then helps Serenity up, who immediately faints onto the hay. Riley climbs down and finds Vanessa.

"Is everything locked up?" He asks.

"Yeah all the doors I found had padlocks ,one was unlocked but I snapped the pad. Shut so we should be good to go."

"Alright ,you go up and sit with Serenity ,I'm gonna wait for her friend." Vanessa bobs her head and heads up the ladder. Riley looks around and spots an old rusty pitchfork. Shrugging he picks it up. Its not preferred zombie bashing equiptment but It'll work. He then goes back to the door shaking his head. Zombies. He allows a smile to creep onto his face as he peers out one of the windows.

Vanessa crawled into the loft and over to Serenity. She was deeply asleep and Vanessa had to put her hand under Serenitys nose to make sure she was breathing. When she felt the breath she pulled her hand away then pulled herself up into a sitting up fetal positon. Vanessa had always been afraid of zombies and now they were here ,for real. They had gotten out of her worst nightmares and entered the real world. A sudden snapping caught her attention. She looked up ,all to aware of the surroundings.

"Riley?" She called downstairs.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"I think we may have a dead visitor up here." Vanessa called back ,trying to mask the fear in her voice. Riley came running up holding a pitchfork in one hand looking around.

"Where?" He asked trying to peer into the rafters.

"I heard a snap over there." Vanessa said gesturing to a doorway.

"Is anyone in there that's alive?" Riley asked.

"Hello?" A voice called out. "I'm sorry I didn't come out sooner I just wasn't sure there was living people in here or not." A girl stepped out into view. She was tall with long black hair ,pulled into a careless ponytail. She was carrying a shotgun and had a backpack on.

"I'm Trinity." She said ,putting the gun aside and coming over to shake hands.

"I'm Riley," Riley said coming over to shake, "This is Vanessa and that's Serenity over there on the floor. We're waiting for another person." Then Riley stops and looks around. "How did you get in here?" He asked looking at her.

"I came in a door downstairs, Picked the lock then shut it again." She looks at Riley for a moment. "What ,did you think I would leave it unlocked? I've seen zombie movies before and I know what to do." She looks at Serenity. "What happened to her?"

"She was—" Vanessa starts.

"She fell down and cut her arm open on the way to the barn." Riley says smoothly cutting off Vanessa.

"O.K." Trinity says, "who are you waiting for?"

"Serenity's friend Tyler."

Sudden gunshots startle them all. Trinity grabs her gun and Riley tightens his grip on the pitchfork. Vanessa runs up to the wall and looks through one of the cracks.

"Somebody just pulled in." She announces, "The person is driving a truck and theres people in the back. There being followed by more……" Vanessa swallows, "Zombies. There's about five people in the back and three ,no wait, four in the front. Riley go open the door and yell to them."

"Trinity you come with me ,you have a gun. Vanessa ,why don't you move Serenity over there onto some of the dryer hay?" Then Riley and Trinity ran downstairs. Vanessa Strainingly picks up Serenity and moves her over to the hay. As she sets her down Serenity opens her eyes.

"They injected me with it." She whispers.

"What?" Vanessa says ,not sure if she heard what she thought she had.

"My father……..he knows……." Her eyes slipped shut as she went back to sleep

A/N: I almost wasn't going to continue ,but now I am. I'm sorry its been so long ,the next update will be longer and more interesting.


	3. Dawn Of Doom This Is Hell

"What?" Vanessa whispered knowing it was no use. Just then a whole bunch of people came upstairs. They were all talking at once and surrounded Serenity. Once they all had a good look at her they backed away silent.

"Was she bitten?" A tall brunette guy asked.

"No." Riles said quicky. A tall short black haired girl looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"She's just sleeping, its been a stressing day for everybody." Vanessa said.

"Yeah it has." Said the brunette guy. "I'm Tyler by the way and this is Kari."

"Nice to meet you." Vanessa said. A loud banging inturruped them all and Vanessa looked up ,terrified.

"Down stairs!" Riles yelled and everybody with a gun ran downstairs leaving Vanessa ,Kari and Tyler alone. Tyler leans down to get a better look at Serenity.

"She's not breathing." Tyler says.

"What?" Vanessa asks leaning foreward. Suddenly Serenity sits up gasping.

"Oh my god." She gasps clutching her chest.

"Serenity!" Vanessa yells and grabs her in a rib crushing hug. "Are you alright?"

"Uhh kinda." Serenity said looking around. "I feel kinda strange." Something suddenly hits Vanessa.

"You said your dad knows something." Vanessa said ,then instantly regretted it. Serenity hadn't seen her dad in years.

"My dad…." Serenity said thoughfully. "Did I ever tell you what my dad did for a living?"

"No." Vanessa said confused. "Why?"

"He was a ……" Serenity trails off as she spots Kari and Tyler.

"Tyler?" She whispers.

"Yeah." He says and Serenity gets up and hugs him.

"Are you ok?" Serenity asks.

"Are you?" Tyler replies.

"Yeah. And I think I know why."

Suddenly Riles comes upstairs. He spots Serenity and drops the pitchfork. He runs over to her and grabs her in a hug.

"I thought you were a goner." Riles said.

"I'm perfectally fine now." Serenity said. "Because of my dad."

Everybody looks at her.

"What?" Riles says.

"My dad is a scientist." Serenity starts. "And he and his research committee were looking for ways to lengthen the human life and so they used me in their research. That's why my mother left dad. But before we left they injected me with something. I don't remember anything after that until my mother screaming and dad standing over me with a syringe looking pale. My mother took me home and I haven't seen Dad since."

"So they must have started it….." Trinity said.

"And they must have a cure!" Some guy who came in with Tyler said.

"Where is the lab Serenity?" Tyler asked.

"In Pjhipp." Serenity said ,eyes downcast. Pjhipp was over one thousand kilometers away.

"Ouch." Said the guy again.

"Well we have to get there." Trinity said, "Come Hell or High water."

"Hell is already here." Kari mumbled.


End file.
